The Siren's Call
by mitsuki1313
Summary: <html><head></head>sasufemnaru femnaru sasu Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, Collab with  the amazing  Pen-Woman</html>
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess

Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

_'thinking'_

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAYJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

"_Sasuke! Come on, you need to hide!"_

_The young merman continued to be pulled by the taller male. Sasuke was unaware of what was going on around him. All he could identify was the screams of his fellow merfolk and the fear running through his veins._

_When they got far enough away from the chaos, the elder merman hid Sasuke within a bundle of tangled seaweed. Sasuke was about to untangle himself until the other stopped him._

"_Stay here and don't come out, understand?" He asked._

_Before the young raven could answer the elder was engulfed by a dark shadow figure. Sasuke stared in horror._

"_Nooooo ITA-"_

"Yo Sasuke! Wake! Up!"

Suddenly a large weight pounced on top of the sleeping Sasuke's abdomen. The raven merman's eyes shot open then glared at the shark-man on top of him. Stupid annoying guppy.

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke growled out, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Good morning star shine the sea says hello." Suigetsu said with a sharky grin.

…

"SUIGETSU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

Within another room Kakashi: Sasuke's Uncle/guardian, sighed. Teenagers.

"Suigetsu get back here!"

"Hah ha ha ha!"

The two mermen continued to swim in all twists and turns for one to run away from the other who was chasing him. But finally, Sasuke caught up to the white haired shark boy and tackled him on to a sand bed.

"Suigetsu…you bastard." Sasuke snarled as he cracked his knuckles.

Suigetsu laughed nervously. "Hey hey boss don't get your tail in a knot. You're just so cute when you first wake up!" He said in a baby voice, knowing full well Sasuke hated to be woken up and was NOT a morning fish.

""SASUKE-KUN!""

Both Sasuke and Suigetsu cringed at the shrieks that were so loud that the angles from above heard. Sasuke started to tremble. You could practically hear JAWS music play.

'_Poseidon, spare me…' _ Were Sasuke's last thoughts before he got glomped by to mermaids.

"Sasuke-kun, Good morning !" Sakura; the pink haired/finned mermaid, squealed in an over-enthusiastic tone.

"Sasuke-kun~ Where were you yesterday ?" Ino; the blonde purple finned mermaid cooed, acting seductive.

Sasuke continued to seethe in silence as he thought of a few sadistic and down right disturbing thoughts.

He shot a glare at Suigetsu as the shark boy rolled across the seabed, laughing at Sasuke's suffering. Stupid shark.

Sasuke sighed then shook Sakura and Ino off of him and swam as fast as he could away from them. Both mermaids were shocked by their beloved's sudden actions.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" Sakura called, following him.

"Don't go Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled following in pursuit.

Suigetsu continued to laugh. "SWIM FISHY SWIM!"

Sasuke growled as he continued to swim. He wanted to get as far away from the loud merfolk.

'_So annoying…' _Sasuke thought. He noticed that the two mermaids were still following him and were gaining on him.

"Damn!" And with that Sasuke continued with the game of cat and mouse.

~A While Later~

Sasuke slowed down when he couldn't see the girls anymore. He sighed in relief. It took him forever to get rid of them, they just can't take a hint.

'_Finally lost them.' _Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he was too far from his home and he was in the humans border's.

"Shit. Why did they have to chase me so much?" The raven merman muttered lowly.

The ravenette looked up at the surface, the sun reflecting from the small waves making it shine. He smirked at the sight.

"...Hn, it won't hurt to see what it's like up there, besides humans can't be as bad as I've heard."

And with that he swam his way to the surface. He emerged from the water taking his first gulps of air. He looked toward the sandy beaches and the wooden boards that reached out into the water(docks) and made his way to them.

He grabbed onto the algae covered pole and hide behind it as he observed the humans on the beach. But, one human in particular got his attention.

It was a girl that appeared a few years younger than him. She had long curled hair that was like golden silk, crystalline cerulean eyes that put the sea and sky to shame, beautifully smooth skin that looked to be kissed by the sun, And three whisker like lines on each of her rosy cheeks.

"She's so beautiful…" Sasuke whispered breathlessly.

He couldn't stifle a laugh when she fell face first into the sand. When she got her face out of the sand she was still smiling. She was cute.

He smiled as she continued to play in the sand and splash in the waves like a child. Her smiling face and cheerful laughter drove him to swim closer to her. To talk to her, To embrace her, Kiss her.

But he couldn't.

It was absolute taboo of the thought of humans and merfolk to be together. It would only bring betrayal and misery.

"NARUKO-SAMA!"

Sasuke looked up to see another human running toward the girl who was now known as Naruko.

He watched Naruko and the other human converse. He grew irritated since he couldn't hear what they were saying. It looked like an argument. Naruko gave out a sigh and looked sadly at the ground then said something then followed the other human as they walked away from the beach.

Sasuke continued to watch Naruko until she was completely out of sight then a moment later dove back under the water.

As he swam back to his home he swore to himself he would find a way to meet that girl, to be with her.

TBC

Review

No Flaming


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess

Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAYJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

"I can't find Naruko-sama anywhere!"

"We took our eyes off of her for only a moment!"

"We need to find her!"

The servants continued to flail around in a panic, searching for their beloved but mischievous princess. Iruka: the head servant instructed the maids to search in various places.

Unknown to them a certain little blonde hime was laughing at them.

Naruko smiled as she finally left the castle. She didn't care what Tsunade said, she was going to the beach today!

~At The Beach~

Naruko giggled as she swished the wet sand between her toes. It was such a ticklish relaxing feeling. She started to play and splash in the water like when she was a child, she remembered the fun she used to have with her father.

"_-And the little mermaid lifted her brightening eyes to the sun, and for the first time she felt them filled with tears. All was now astir in the ship, and she could see the prince and his beautiful bride looking for her, and then gazing sorrowfully at the pearly foam, as though they knew that she had cast herself into the waves. She kissed the bride's forehead and fanned the prince, unseen by either of them, and then mounted, together with the other daughters of the air, the rosy cloud that was sailing through the atmosphere."_

_The young princess stared in awe as her father finished her favorite story._

"_Daddy…why didn't the little mermaid just become a mermaid again and be with her family?" Naruko asked._

_Her father: Minato laughed which caused her to pout._

"_Because Naruko she couldn't take the life of the one she loved, even though he did not return her love."_

"_Oooh…"_

Naruko laughed at the memory, sadly her father died of illness. Her Grandparents took over the kingdom. But her family never was the same after his death.

She was still dancing in the sand without a care in the world…until she fell face first into said sand.

However, as she lifted her head she was still smiling. Yup she could laugh at herself.

"NARUKO-SAMA!"

Naruko looked up then let her shoulders dropped. It was Iruka, here to ruin her fun once again.

"Naruko-sama, what are you doing here? Your dress is getting ruined and Tsunade-sama asked for your presence." Iruka asked in a disapproving tone.

"Iruka-sensei, I just wanted a break!"

"Well your break is over, come along Naruko-sama."

The royal blonde let out a sad sigh and followed her teacher. But in the corner of her eye she saw a large black and blue fish tail near the dock. She shrugged it off. It must have been a large fish.

TBC

Will update soon!

REVIEW

NO FLAMMING

ITS MY BIRTHDAY!


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

Now this was completely out of character if you ask anyone. Kakashi stared his eyes bulging, Juugo looked frozen in terror, and Suigetsu seemed to look like the world was coming to an end.

They shivered as the Uchiha swam towards them, they pondered running for it but knew that the Uchiha was faster. The scariest thing in the world was happening to them, _the _Uchiha Sasuke was swimming towards them with a large smile and also seemed to be humming merrily to himself. It was _not _normal! UNATURAL!

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Kakashi asked the younger mermen.

Both Juugo and Suigetsu shrugged. The mermen were too scared to actually go up to Sasuke and ask him what was the matter. What if he snapped out of his happy mood and ripped their scales inside out for ruining it.

"Okay I got an idea." Kakashi said. Suigetsu and Juugo stared at the gray haired merman waiting for him to speak.

"Alright, first I'll-" Suddenly He grabbed Suigetsu, span him around and pushed him toward the raven.

Yup, Suigetsu was the chosen dummy.

Suigetsu turned to snarl at Kakashi, baring his sharpened teeth. Kakashi just smiled behind his mask and gestured for the teen to go up to the happy raven.

Suigetsu gulped as he was now next to Sasuke. He let out a sigh. Might as well get it over with.

"Hey, Sasuke...What's up with you? You're acting weird."

Sasuke gave no reply or acknowledgement that Suigetsu even spoke to him.

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu repeated losing his patience. But once again Sasuke didn't reply.

With his patience lost and could think of nothing else to do, Suigetsu smacked Sasuke across the head…hard.

"What the fuck, Suigetsu! You mother-fucking bastard, I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke growled, appearantly out of his happy demeanor.

It took a few minutes but Juugo was able to hold Sasuke back as Kakashi tried to calm him down.

"Sasuke, we just wanted to know why you were acting so strange. So…what is going on with you?" Kakashi asked.

When Sasuke answered him, his answer confused both Suigetsu and Juugo while Kakashi shocked.

"I found my other half"

Back on land, Naruko had bathed and changed out of her dirtied clothing and met up with her Grandparents. However her and her grandmother; Queen Tsunade had been arguing non-stop.

"Naruko I've told you a thousand times not to go to the shore, it's not safe!" Tsunade said sternly.

"I can go to the beach when ever I want and when ever I please." Naruko answered back.

King Jiraya sighed. He had been listening to their fighting for the past twenty minutes and he had grown tired of it.

"Well you-"

"That's Enough!" the statement wasn't screamed but it was the pure power behind the hissed statement that had Naruko and Tsunade in silence.

"Tsunade, we have to tell her why we asked for her here." Jiraya told Tsunade. She nodded in agreement. Naruko stared at them confused.

"Naruko…your 17th birthday is coming up in a week and you need to ready to become the new Queen of Konoha but… in order to become Queen you must marry a Prince…so with that I chose Prince Sai, son of King Danzou of Sound Kingdom to be your fiancé."

Naruko was in complete shock. Why? Why out of all the princes in the world she had to be engaged to the most perverted, self-centered, rudest bastard she ever met!

"There is NO WAY I will marry a perverted bastard like him!" Naruko protested.

Tsunade glared disapprovingly. "Naruko! You must respect Sai and not talk of him in such a manner, he will be your future husband and King!"

Naruko's bangs covered her eyes as she trembled in fustration, anger, and sorrow.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm doing this because it's what's best for you," Tsunade replied in a hush tone.

This enraged the blonde princess further. "You don't know what is best for me...I wish my Father was still here!" With that Naruko ran out on them to her room, Iruka followed her to make sure she was alright.

Tsunade looked down at her lap saddened at what Naruko said. Jiraya noticed this and tried to comfort her by telling her the Naruko didn't mean what she said, but Tsunade knew better.

She wished her son was still alive too.

Naruko sobbed as she locked herself in her room. She listened to Iruka knock on the door repeatedly. Telling her to open the door, tell him what was the matter, and to simply just talk to him.

After a while Iruka decided to leave the princess by herself, she probably didn't want to speak to anyone.

Naruko, still sniffling and crying, pulled out a music box that once belonged to her mother. She remembered the words to the song and the story to it.

Her father once told her a story about a mermaid guardian who took vengeance on a man who broke the heart the mermaid's beloved girl of the land who died from heart brake

She had always hoped that her mermaid guardian would watch over her and care for her like in the story.

She turned the small knob to start the little melody as she sang to the music.

Come away, come away

O'er the waters wild

Our earth born child

Died this day, died this day.

Come away, come away

The tempest proud

Weaves the shroud

For him who did betray.

Come away, come away

The tempest proud

Weaves the shroud

For him who did betray.

Come away, come away

Beneath the wave

Lieth the grave

Of him we slay, him we slay.

Naruko to her balcony to admire the waves of the sea. oh how she wished to be free like the ocean, not the care in the world but alas she is trapped in her own castle like a prisoner and be with Sai 4 all eternity...

"Is there anyone who can save me?"

TBC

NO FLAMING

REVIEW OR ELSE MY MERMAID GUARDIAN WILL TAKE VENGEANCE ON YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

_Sasuke stared at the dead corpse of his rescuer. Blood swirled around within the water. He looked up from the body in the sand and saw something that made his blood run cold._

_In front of him were large golden eyes that looked as if the belonged to a snake. They were filled with malice, bloodlust and madness. It was as if your heart and soul was being torn to shreds and burned just by looking at them. _

_Sasuke couldn't move his brain was telling him to run, swim away and not look back but his body couldn't respond it's commands. Then the golden eyes locked in on Sasuke and grin menacingly, Sasuke's eyes widened in terror. He was doomed, and he was going to die by the hand of this monster. _

_Just as the yellow eyed creature came close to him ready to strike, a bright shining light appeared from nowhere shone at the monster and easily destroys the evil being._

_Sasuke covered his eyes from the blinding light. When he felt that the light dimmed down he opened his eyes to see…an angel, the blonde angel who he had fallen in love with. She smiled warmly at Sasuke and embraced him. She held him with so much love and tenderness that he blushed at the contact. _

"_Sasuke, do not be afraid, I will protect you."_

Sasuke shot up from his bed. It was that dream again. But, this one was strange, usually his dreams were about the Merman and the murderous demon, but never of the human girl.

Sasuke smiled at the memory of his angel. He knew from when he saw her dancing on the sand, she was the one to be his and his alone, his heart began to beat louder and faster.

Oh he wished he could see her and talk to her, to simple be with her. But it had to be completely impossible to do that and not to mention the law of humans never knowing of merpeople or Atlantis, but Sasuke knew he was a smart Merman, he will find a way to be together with his angel. He swore it.

In the middle of Atlantis, a castle stood in its glory that was ruled by the wisest King of all the seven seas...King Sarutobi. He was currently talking with Kakashi, The masked merman bowed before his king.

"Kakashi, what is it? Is there something wrong?" The king asked

Kakashi looked away, hesitant to tell the king what he had learned.

"Sarutobi-sama, What I learned the other day is that Uchiha Sasuke is in love with a human."

Sarutobi was shocked. How could this have happened. Did Sasuke go to the surface? The king rubbed his temples in frustration. This could put Sasuke's role in jeopardy. You see, Sasuke is no ordinary Merman, he is actually a Prince and next in line to be King since he is the only living royal Uchiha family left but Sarutobi forbid anyone to tell Sasuke about his past because no one knew who killed the royal family and why. The king fear if the killer returned he would find Sasuke and kill him as well.

Both him and Kakashi knew of Sasuke's lineage. No one else.

"What should we do about this?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing…"

Kakashi was shocked by this and was about to protest, But Sarutobi stopped him.

"Just keep a close eye on Sasuke and keep him safe. I also want you to find out about Sasuke's other, find out who she is."

Kakashi simply nodded, bowed and dismissed himself. Sarutobi is felt guilty about lying to Sasuke but he did this to protect him from harms way and to keep his promise to his dear friend, he remembered that dreadful day of his death so clearly.

*flashback*

Sarutobi found the Merman laying on the sandy floor, blood leaking and mixing it with sea water, he quickly swim to him, and felt a faint pulse, Sarutobi was about to carry him to an infirmary but the Merman held his hand tightly to get his attention and told him.

"Keep Sasuke safe promise...me" he said in a weak, pained voice.

"Hold on! You must remain strong" Sarutobi said trying to prevent the inevitable.

"Sarutobi…My time...is...up 'cough' please keep...my little brother...safe" and with that he died in the king's arms.

*end flashback*

The sad king covered his eyes with his hands, grief overwhelming him.

"Itachi..."

TBC

Yeah I know its short but XP

REVIEW

NO FLAMMING


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

Naruko wiped the remaining tears from her face and took a deep breath to calm down, ever since Tsunade's news about her up coming marriage made the poor Princess to willow in despair.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She knew who knocked even though there was no hint of who it was.

"Enter." Naruko said in a tired voice.

Just as the princess predicted, Iruka opened the door and entered her room, with a smile.

"Naruko-sama, would you like some breakfast?" He asked politely.

Naruko was too depressed to eat, so she simply shook her head no. What caught her off guard was that Iruka's smile widened.

"Well since you won't be eating, you have a surprise guest waiting for you down stairs."

Naruko stared at the smiling man. "…Huh?"

~Down stairs~

"GAARA!" Naruko cheered as she glomped her dear friend. Prince Gaara of Suna, the youngest of the Subaku sibling was a friend of Naruko since they were infants, and she was delighted that Gaara was here to brighten her day.

"Nice to see you, Naruko." Gaara said with a light smile.

The reason why Gaara decided to visit the blonde princess is because of what he heard of Naruko's engagement to Prince Sai.

Gaara hate...no loath Sai, that bastard always tries to have his way with Naruko and try to do dirty, pervy, kinky (you name it) things to her but when ever Gaara is around, he makes sure that Prince Sai wouldn't even think to get near her.

"Naruko, is there anything I can do to stop your engagement? I don't want you to marry a bastard like him being your eternal partner." The ginger prince said concerned for his best friend.

Naruko looked away in sorrow. "It can't be done, once I am seventeen I MUST marry a Prince if I want to rule Konoha, and unfortunately that prince has to be Sai…"

Gaara gnawed at his lip. No. Naruko deserved to be happy more than anyone else. Gaara decided to do what ever it takes to her out of this engagement because she deserved to be with someone SHE chooses, not be forced with someone she can't stand.

"Hey, We haven't seen each other in a while let's go to the garden and catch up!" Naruko suggested, wanting to change the subject.

Gaara is agreed and went to the garden with her. After they spends hours talking about random things, but sadly someone came to ruin it… Prince Sai, it surprised Naruko, horrified that he is here and Gaara is scowling at him wishing he would burn to ash.

Naruko stared at the raven completely shocked. Why in God's name was he here? She wasn't suppose to see him until her birthday at her birthday party!

"S-Sai? What are you doing here? I wasn't told you would be here today?" Naruko stuttered.

Sai gave her one of his fake smiles that made her furious.

"I came here to see you, my beloved kitsune. I was hoping to have some quality time with you since we are to be husband and wife in the near future."

A shiver of disgust was sent down Naruko's spin while Gaara wished that his deadly glare that was directed at Sai would obliterate him from where he stood.

"Why. Are. You. Here." Gaara growled out.

"Well, your Grandmother Tsunade invited me and my Father, they're having a meeting with to discuss the terms of our marriage while we eat brunch together,"

Naruko let out a sigh and headed toward the castle to eat, unknown to her Sai stared at Gaara and told him "Don't interfere with me and my Kitsune."

Gaara glared at him and was ready to strike but Naruko saw this and told him that it was okay.

So she went with Sai by her side, and the Prince smirked at Gaara like he has won, Gaara fumed at Sai, he is taking advantage on that force marriage to have Naruko for himself! Now he really wished his glare would destroy him…

The red head would not stand for this and neither will a certain raven haired merman.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

Kakashi let out a tired sigh. He had been trying to find the female human Sasuke loved, late at night but to no luck,

The grayed hair merman couldn't believe the raven had fallen in love so fast and with a human nonetheless.

Sasuke should have known it was useless to try and hide that little detail. Kakashi found out that Sasuke's other half was a human when he followed the younger merman to the surface.

Finally deciding to stop the search for now, Kakashi dove back into the water to report back to his king.

When Kakashi met up with Sarutobi he reported that he has yet to find Sasuke's human. Sarutobi simply nodded.

"Keep looking, it is important that we find her." The King said.

"Why is it so important that we find her?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"When the time comes I will tell you."

Kakashi looked away obviously not satisfied with that answer, but asked another question.

"What should I do once I find her?"

"Report back to me and I'll tell you what to do then. Now go home and rest and proceed the task tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded, tired from the search and went home sluggishly, the King was left alone again with his thoughts

"If what the prophecy said is true then...this is just the beginning."

The next morning, Kakashi woke up early much to his dismay since he had a long night, to get ready to continue with his mission. He ate his fill of his breakfast and left to the door to leave.

But, before he could go he felt a presence hiding somewhere in the living room...it was Sasuke. The young merman was suspicious about his uncle/Guardian for leaving in the middle of the night and now he was leaving early in the morning, he wanted to know where is he going, for curiosity's sake.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" Sasuke asked

There was a moment of silence between the mermen.

…

"I…you see I rescued this cat fish the other day from a coral tree and the owner was so grateful that she invited me out for some breakfast today…" Kakashi replied.

Sasuke sweat dropped. That was the lamest excuse he had ever heard, but he let it slide. He didn't have time for this so he decided to leave without breakfast and not question Kakashi further, so that he could see his blonde angel.

"Sasuke, Don't leave the house today until I come back, understand?" Kakashi said in a stern voice.

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief and shock. "I don't need to be locked up here I'm just going to...hang out with Suigetsu and Juugo."

The elder merman shook his head "No, you're not going out today."

The raven shot a glare at his guardian. "I'm not a child anymore and I can do what ever I want When I want."

Kakashi had a serious look on his face as his bangs covered his eyes. "I knew you would say something like that so you leave me no choice but to call out my secret weapon."

Sasuke looked at him completely baffled as the older merman snapped his finger then heard that dreaded screech:

"SASUKE-KUN~"

Oh no he didn't...oh but he did the dreaded screechf the Sasuke fangirls!

"Sorry Sasuke I hope one you'll forgive me"

"KAKASHI" Sasuke yelled out, he was about to kill him when out of nowhere Ino and Sakura clung to Sasuke's arms holding him in place while Kakashi made his escape.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

Suigetsu was sleeping soundly before he was suddenly woken up by a loud bang on the door, he groan angrily, he tried to put a pillow to cover his head to muffle the annoying banging but it only got louder by second, finally he had enough of the infernal noise and got up to swim to his door, fully prepared to murder who ever was there for disturb his beauty sleep.

The guy kept banging and banging on the door then Suigetsu unlocked the door, about to yell "WHA-"

Sasuke swam inside his friend's house in a panic. Suigetsu surprised that his boss looked so damn scared. What caused his friend to be scared half to death?

"SASUKE-KUN"

Well that answer his question.

"In the name of all holy waters CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR, YOU NIMROD!" Sasuke demanded.

Suigetsu did what he was told and closed it, Sasuke was pant very hard because he had been swimming for nearly an hour to get away from those...those...sea monsters.

He noticed Suigetsu had a confused expression on his face, Sasuke told him what happen and remind him to kill Kakashi later,

So right now he need to see his blond angel, he made sure that the she devils are nowhere in sight and swam but he wasn't going out alone, Suigetsu wanted to know what got the boss's intention and see for himself.

Sasuke noticed Suigetsu tailing him(no pun intended) and stopped.

"Back off Suigetsu, leave me alone."

Then Juugo appeared just to say hello to them, Sasuke cursed, the two started to nag at Sasuke about what he is up to, why, and where.

"Sasuke just tell us what the hell is going on!"

"shut up" he said his tone is so cold that can freeze the entire Atlantis.

Sasuke let out a sigh and agreed to tell them.

"Okay I'll tell you, if only you promise to keep it a secret and tell no one or I'll turn you both into sushi, got it?" The raven growled. They both agreed in fear of their boss's threat,

And with that Sasuke told them everything. About how he goes to the surface in hoped to see Naruko and how he was in love with her.

Juugo is shocked to hear from him while Suigetsu is flabbergasted. His boss, his fearless, indifferent, heartless boss…was in love with...a human, WAS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?

"S-Sasuke, that's insane! You can't love a human! You're a merman for Neptune's sake!"Suigetsu continued trying to reason with him.

Sasuke ignored him and decided to instead go see Naruko, Suigetsu panicked and rush to Sasuke, yelling at him to stop while Juugo watch his two friend swimming away.

He sigh, he guessed he should go too, just to make sure his boss is safe, and to make that Suigetsu doesn't do anything stupid. However he was also curious about the human that made his boss like this.

This would definitely be interesting

TBC

SASUKE AND NARUKO WILL MEET IN LATER CHAPTERS, I CAN'T SAY WHEN YET BUT THEY WILL! PLEASE BE PATIENT


	8. Chapter 8

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

The three Mermen: Sasuke, Juugo, and Suigetsu are hiding behind the support beam to the dock for the past hour and thirty minutes and Naruko still hadn't shown up.

This angered, saddened, and tired Sasuke immensely; his friends wondered if this blonde human female that Sasuke talked about was ever going to show up or maybe even existed.

"Oh well, she is not coming lets just go home, get on with our lives and forget this whole thing" Suigetsu suggested.

But Sasuke just ignored the shark boy and swam to the other direction to find her, Suigetsu panicked and swam after him and Juugo followed...unknown to them they've been followed by a certain masked Merman.

As for Naruko, she was walking with Sai side by side on the beach near the Castle, if you were close enough to Sai you can clearly see frown on his face. He hated the beach and ocean. The sand got all over his expensive clothes and the sea was filled with disgusting creatures and fish shit. Why would anybody come here?

"Why do you always come here?" Sai asked.

"It's my favorite place in whole world, I grew up here." She answered happily.

Sai frowned at her response. "A Princess like you shouldn't go walking around the beach, dirtying your feet with sand and not to mention those horrible, disgusting sea creatures."

"The beach is beautiful and the animals are NOT disgusting." Naruko protested, but Sai ignored her.

"You shouldn't worry, once we get married we'll have the time to ourselves after moving in."

Naruko was confused by this. Moving in?

"What do you mean by moving in?" She asked. He answered "After the wedding you will move in to Sound Kingdom… permanently,"

She was shocked beyond belief. Move. To the sound Kingdom. With Sai? NO WAY IN HELL!

"Konoha is my home! I refuse to leave!" She all but yelled.

Sai snorted "Once I am King I can do what ever I want without question or protest."

He then grabbed Naruko's arm and squeezed it tightly making sure that it was hurting her and was sure it would leave bruises.

"This is a warning and you don't have a choice in the matter." The raven growled.

"I'm needed here."

"Since I am going to be the King of two Kingdom, only I can go from Sound to Konoha. You must stay in your place, but you can just send your family messages to keep them in touch. Ah, I should go back to Father, I need to discuss some important matters with him."

He kissed her on her cheek and left, leaving poor Naruko crying, she fell on her knees and continued to weep.

"Naruko!"

She turned to see who had called out her name, it was Gaara. Apparently, he heard the whole conversation and he couldn't help but to feel useless for not protecting his friend, the only he could do was embrace her as she cried and hope for the best.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

Sasuke Suigetsu and Juugo have been looking for the blonde for the past hour and they are exhausted.

Suigetsu kept complaining and whining about going home.

"-and eat seaweed spaghetti but noooo we just have to find the blonde human who apparently Sasuke has no idea where she lives in the first place!"

He was so busy nagging and complaining that he didn't see his boss stopping and crashed into his back instantly, his nose hurt bad!

"Ow! Sasuke, why did you stop?" Suigetsu shouted.

But Sasuke didn't answered he just froze. Suigetsu asked again and still did not receive an answer. Suigetsu was about to punch the raven but Juugo stopped him answered for Sasuke.

"We found Sasuke's Human,"

The silver haired merman gaped, well, that was lucky or perhaps fate brought them here...they look at their boss who seem to be...shocked, strange shouldn't he be happy to finally find her?

They both looked at the Human and what they saw caused them to blush, she was beautiful, but then they looked to see another Human, a male human walking side by side holding hands with the female.

It hurt Sasuke. It hurt so much, Juugo and Suigetsu felt sorry for Sasuke this is the first time they ever saw their fearless leader in this state.

Suddenly Juugo noticed the blonde human and male seem to be talking then he saw hurting her, he quickly nudged Sasuke to make him look over and he saw it too.

Sasuke saw the look on his angel's face. It held fear and sadness, he felt the urge to protect her and kill that sickly pale human.

That's what he planned to do. He was about to charge in but Suigetsu and Juugo held him in his place.

"Are you crazy? You can't just charge in!"

"It's too dangerous."

Sasuke didn't listen and tried to struggle free but stopped when Juugo said that male human left, He looked up and sure enough that indeed that pale boy had left.

But what Sasuke saw broke his heart. His angel is sitting on her knees crying her heart out. He wished he could tell her everything will be okay...if only he could be there next to her.

Then a red haired human came out of a hiding place and sat beside his angel and hugged her in a friendly way which meant they are good friends.

He saw them talking so he got close to hear and find out what is going on her.

Suigetsu choked and reached out a hand to try to stop him but Juugo stopped Suigetsu before he could reach him.

Sasuke heard the red hair asked that if she alright, she told yes then she heard her says that crushed his soul.

"Gaara I don't to marry him he is too cruel...but if I say no Konoha Kingdom will have no King and I can't be Queen without a King beside me...I -I-I feel so helpless and lost" She sobbed

Gaara remained silent, not knowing what to say to his friend then she heard her say

"But...for my home and my people I have to do this"

She got up, wiped the remaining tears and smiled sweetly to Gaara.

"Thank you for everything, for being there for me, Gaara, you are the best friend I could ever ask for!"

"Naruko..."

"C'mon let just get inside"

They both left and so did Sasuke and his friends. Sasuke's mind was filled with thoughts about what the blonde had said and it saddened him that his angel continues to suffer while he does...nothing.

What did he expect? He is a Merman, who has nothing to do with Humans. He cursed himself, cursed those stupid laws and cursed his weakness...

Meanwhile Kakashi who had followed the boys, watched the whole thing unfold, he better return to King Sarutobi and report it.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

"-And that's all the information I could gather, your majesty." Kakashi concluded from telling king Sarutobi all that he knew of the small blonde human.

The King listened calmly and not fazed by Sasuke being heartbroken about what happen to Naruko and her supposed betrothed.

However, Kakashi was still confused on how the girl was so important and what she had to do with the King's distress.

"Why is that girl so important, Sarutobi-sama?" Kakashi asked. the King sighed and asked him "Do you know the Legend of Rân?"

Kakashi wanted to scoff at the mention of Ran. Kakashi knows the legend but he didn't believe it. No not in the slightest. "Yes I know of the legend of Ran, what of it?"

"...the Legend is true..."

Kakashi's face paled but...it couldn't possibly be that this myth...true, but what got to do with the girl, the King as if he read his mind told Kakashi about the girl, the legend, and the prophecy...

At night...inside the castle is having a ball party to celebrate Prince Sai and Princess Naruko for their upcoming marriage to unite both Kingdoms, everyone mingled, talked, having a great time but only two people who are not having a good time...Naruko and Gaara.

Gaara's siblings were at the ball for Naruko but they were not there to congratulate Naruko's marriage but they came because their brother, Gaara told them what had happened the day before the ball, they were mad, upset, and wanted to murder the arrogant Prince on the spot for hurting Naruko. Both Kankuro and Temari see Naruko as a younger sister.

Time went by at the celebration rather quickly. Tsunade and Jiraiya decided to hold a speech for the future newly weds. Holding their glasses up in a toast.

"I thank all of you for joining our celebration today for my dear Naruko's engagement. Let us wish them eternal happiness and love." Tsunade announced.

Everyone cheered for Sai and Naruko. However, Naruko cast her head down, not happy about any of this. Suddenly she felt someone watching her, she looked up to see Sai staring at her. He raised his glass to Naruko and smirked.

That was it. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she could feel her entire body, mind, and soul engulf in turmoil and she did something that made everyone gasp in shock...

Naruko ran.

TBC

Sorry for the short chapter


	11. Chapter 11

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

Mean while within the ocean, Sasuke returned home just before the ball had started on land. He was so depressed and angry that he went to bed to rest. But, sadly he will remain restless due to his constant nightmares.

_Sasuke was in total nothingness. There was no sight nor sound except for the weak whimpers of a girl crying. Sasuke followed the crying to find his beloved Naruko crying surrounded by darkness. The sight before him made Sasuke's heart break. Then the dark abyss began to shift oddly but it was actually morphing into something sinister. Then it turned into a shadowy figure, Naruko stared oddly at strange thing when suddenly two deadly yellow snapped open,Sasuke stared in horror as the monster attacked Naruko making her scream in anguish._

Sasuke woke up with a yell. This nightmare was by far the worst, The way his angel screamed was like him being stabbed right through his heart, he tried to calm his breathing and reminded himself that it was just a nightmare...a horrible nightmare.

But he couldn't help but feel something is going to happen and it's not going to be good, he shrugged it off as paranoia, it was probably nothing, he rest his head on the pillow again, his thoughts went back to where his angel is crying on the beach.

Back with Naruko, she ran all the way to her favorite place, the beach, where her father he used to take her, she sat to rest with a sad look on her face, she knew what she did back in the castle was wrong but she wanted to get away from the engagement, the stress of being a princess...EVERYTHING.

She watched the wave and hear at the sound of the ocean played beautifully she start to sing along with it.

Come away, come away

O'er the waters wild

Our earth born child

Died this day, died this day.

Come away, come away

The tempest proud

Weaves the shroud

For him who did betray.

Come away, come away

The tempest proud

Weaves the shroud

For him who did betray.

Come away, come away

Beneath the wave

Lieth the grave

Of him we slay, him we slay.

at the end of the last note she started to cry again when suddenly a tall eerie looking man came out of nowhere.

Naruko flinched at the man. The man smiled kindly at her and gave her a handkerchief to wipe her tears, which she hesitantly accepted.

"Hello, my child. My name is Orochimaru. Why are you alone, and crying?" He asked with a smile.

she didn't answer but he understood it was not his business, However after a moment she told him what had happened,

"I…I ran away…"

"Why?"

"I couldn't take much pressure so I..."

"You're not in love with the man your engaged to, are you."

The blond shocked...this man somehow read her mind.

"I want to help you."

she asked "How?"

"I am a sorcerer." He revealed "And with my magic I can help you make your problem go away,"

"How are you going to do that, Sir." She asked.

"Well, child, what do you truly want?" He asked

Naruko remembered her Father telling her story about Mermaids and Mermens and she always wanted to be one of the mystical creatures,

He said. "I can make you a mermaid but only for an exchange,"

"But I don't have any money."

but the man shook his head "I'm not interest in money but I do want one thing...your voice."

She was taken back by surprise...her voice? She hesitated for a moment then nodded in agreement, however she was unaware that Orochimaru smirked evilly and did his spell,

As you lay here in this water,

I conceal thyself to me.

Air was needed,

Now no more,

Thy legs squeeze and join.

A mermaid, forever belong to me.

Naruko is wrapped by a blinding light and she felt unbelievable pain in her lower part, she screamed, the spell was finishing and she fell on the sand with a thud and the last thing she saw was the sorcerer smirking and then blackness overwhelmed her.

TBC

REVIEW

NO FLAMING


	12. Chapter 12

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

Sarutobi sat within his castle, looking through the writings and paintings on the ancient, but Sarutobi is staring at the pacific old painting on the wall.

A Mermaid with long flowing hair and a golden tail, holding both of her hands together in prayer wearing a beautiful aquamarine pendant with the background of the land and sea.

Sarutobi turned his head to his hand to look at the pendant, the same one on the painting, the gem glittered brightly by the light.

As Sarutobi stare at the pendant intently. Then suddenly the jewel started to glow, he gasped. There is only one reason why the pendent would shine in such a way.

"She...is here".

Sasuke tiredly swam through a deserted part of the ocean. He had skipped breakfast that morning, he had no appetite due to the constant nightmares. That nightmare kept Sasuke awake throughout the night so he did not get enough sleep, he was now swimming away from his home just so he can have some time to himself and maybe forget about...her. Which was impossible.

Meanwhile on the ocean floor, Naruko lied unconscious. She groaned and opened her eyes, she felt pain in her head and her lower abdomen, she looked around and all she can see is...blue...she shook her head and looked again and this time she saw fish swimming in every which way and some are staring at her strangely. She screamed then gasped as she saw only bubbles leave her mouth, she put her hand on her throat and remembered that she didn't have a voice anymore. She felt something strange on her lower body, she look down and what she saw left her astonished, her slender legs had been turn into a fish tail...she was a Mermaid.

Her smile was wider than ever when she started to test her new tail, at first it went badly, by hitting on the sandy floor a couple of times but she finally managed to get the hang of it.

She twirled, span, and looped around then she swam faster to the surface and jumped into the air then dove back into the ocean.

'This feels amazing! oh I wish Gaara was here! I'm sure he would love it too' she thought a she continued to play some more unaware of the giant tentacle coming her way.

Once the tentacle reached its destination, it grabbed Naruko's tail and pulled her back. It surprised her that something grabbed her tail, she struggled to get away and escape but it was to no vial, then the tentacle pulled her up till she was face to face with the giant octopus, she screamed again but to her horror nothing came out. The octopus is pulling her into his awaiting mouth.

'No no I can't...die...no someone help meee!'

Then out of nowhere Sasuke appeared and attacked the octopus' tentacle and let Naruko free. Sasuke grabbed a rock and threw it at the octopus' eye, blinding it and because of that it swam away, spraying ink at the same time.

Sasuke smirked in victory. Though that inking was gross. He turn his head to the mermaid he saved, he swam to her unconscious form. He was shocked to see that it was his angel. His angel as a Mermaid.

Sasuke was confused. She was human before but somehow she turned into one of his people. However, he was relieved to see his angel so close and still remained so beautiful.

He picked her up, letting her head rest on his muscled chest while his other hand is busy caressing her cheek, then he lean in and kiss on her lip. The first coherent thought that entered Sasuke's mind was 'soft'. He never thought that a girl's lips could be so soft and sweet like Naruko's. Sasuke's tongue licked and softly nipped Naruko's sweet little mouth. He wanted more but he would not take advantage of her, she is hurt so he swam back to his home to tend her wound.

TBC

REVIEW

NO FLAMING


	13. Chapter 13

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

After Sasuke brought Naruko to his home and tended her wound, She had a few patches of raw skin and some bruises but other than that she was fine.

She was now sleeping peacefully and of course Sasuke was mesmerized on how beautiful she was when she asleep, she looked so peaceful and gorgeous.

Without thinking he leans in toward his beloved's face to seal another sweet kiss and just before he was able to capture her lips.

BANG!

Suigetsu and Juugo burst into his home. Well mainly Suigetsu who rudely burst in and started yelling at Sasuke and while Juugo just swam in quietly...

"Sasuke you anti-social Bastard(bass tard lol) what the hell has been up with you lately?"

Sasuke is now very very angry and was planning his idea on how to kill them in a slow and painful death maybe he could rip out every scale from their tail one by one and feed the remains to the harpies that live around the Bermuda triangle or maybe leave them out in the sun and turn them into what humans call fish sticks.

As he was thinking of all the fun ways of killing them, it then clicked, he forgot that Naruko was here and his friends was with them when they saw her...as a human, if they find out about her as she is; a Mermaid, they'll probably be confused at first then panic that she was here then flip out about how she'll know about the existence of the Merpeople, he need to get rid of then and fast.

'_Shit! what the hell am I going to do?'_

"H-Hey, Suigetsu you know that purple kelp you like so much? Well, I found a large amount of it near the blue sand beds want to go?" Sasuke said nervously. Oh dear Neptune, please make this idiot believe him.

"SWEET! COME ON COME ON LET'S GO!"

Sasuke was about to let out a sigh of relief until he heard a soft whimper coming from his bedroom. Suigetsu and Juugo looked over at the direction of the sound then a smug smirk appeared on Suigetsu's face. Oh shit.

"Oh ho Sasuke you dogfish. You have a girl in your room?" he snickered, elbowing Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Suigetsu…"

Suddenly the sharky merman snuck into the raven's room with Sasuke and Juugo tailing after him. But then Suigetsu froze at the sight of the mermaid.

"W-Wait How Wha? How could she be…she was a-Now she's a…Oh my-" Suigetsu stuttered in a panic.

"Suigetsu, calm down." Sasuke slowly said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Once she wakes up she'll see us and once she see us she'll tell her Human friend and once she tell her Human friends there'll be an invasion, then take over, then capture and then SLAVERY!"

Sasuke being the logical merman that he is reassured them. "Suigetsu, I believe that Naruko won't tell anyone of those humans that merpeople exist, I trusted her",

Juugo and Suigetsu are giving the WTF look. "Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. " I don't know why I just do."

While the three arguing Naruko started to wake up and all was silent.

When Naruko was fully woken up she couldn't believe what she saw in front of her.

Three Mermen.

'They…They are real. I knew merfolk existed! Just like Daddy said! They do exist! They're really real!' Naruko thought.

However, the three males were not sure of what to do or what to say except Suigetsu who seem to be having a panic attack and started blowing bubbles.

Sasuke finally came to his senses and swam toward her "Are you okay?" he asked.

Naruko opened her mouth to say she was fine but she forgot she couldn't talk, she didn't have a voice. The blonde mermaid looked down sadly which concerned Sasuke.

"Can…Can you not talk?" He asked and she answered with a nod. Suigetsu being thankful sighed in relief. "That's a relief." The white haired merman murmured but the others heard him so Sasuke gave him a deadly glare and Juugo slap his head hard for being rude to the lady.

Sasuke was surprised again that his Angel couldn't talk and felt sorry for her. Naruko was confused as to how she got here. She was greatful but still very confused. Sasuke saw the confusion on her lovely face so he explained to her about the Octopus and how he saved her, she nodded as a thank you and smiled. This caused Sasuke to blush, she looked more radiant when she smiles and he in return smiles back which Suigetsu and Juugo freak out a little.

And then Suigetsu whispers to Sasuke. "We need to talk in the living room now,"

Sasuke growled then hn'd as a yes, he looked back at the blonde.

"You need to rest I'll come back once he finish chatting with them. She nodded once again and rest her head on Sasuke's pillow.

In the living room

"What are we going to do with her Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Let her stay here obviously." Sasuke replied but Suigetsu protested.

"It's too risky to have human here living with us! Humans are dangerous and should be untrusted."

"She is not like, trust me I know. You both need to keep this a secret from everyone. I'm not going to risk her being in danger."

Then Juugo asked "What about her family? Won't they get worried about her and do they even know she is...the way she is?"

Sasuke said. "She will stay here and we'll figure out how she ended up like this later." And that was the end of the discussion.

Juugo is pleased and Suigetsu is not so sure about but nodded anyway and thus begin their wild adventure.

TBC

REVIEW

NO FLAMING


	14. Chapter 14

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

While Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo were discussing on Naruko's strange and sudden transformation. It was unknown to them that two certain mermaids were plotting a sneaky plan to win the heart of Atlantis' sexy dark Merman.

Ino and Sakura were standing under Sasuke's window that lead into his bedroom. Sakura thought that it would a good idea to sneak inside his room and give him a big surprise and confess their true heart's feelings to the beautiful raven with much love and devotion. However, Ino thought it was a very bad idea but Sakura ensured her that nothing would go wrong but Ino was still not sure about this plan.

Soundlessly Naruko woke up from her nap and started to look around the room, unlike any room she has seen before, this one has some beautiful corals, anemones and colorful seaweeds then she saw something moving in the seaweed. She swam closer and she found...Seahorses, all different types of seahorses with many different colors, red, brown, blue, green and even orange.

She smiled happily to see her one of her favorite sea creatures, the Seahorses were making cute horse sounds and swam toward Naruko to play, some were hanging on each of her fingers and others were playing with her hair.

She giggled like a child on Christmas eve, she was having so much fun. While she is having fun she didn't realize that two Mermaids swam through the window.

"SASUKE-KUN~" they squealed.

That scream scared both Naruko and the seahorses who retreated back to their home safely away from them.

She whirled around to see a pink Mermaid and sandy blond Mermaid. The three stared at each other in shock when Sakura start to yell and ask questions and Ino glare at her menacingly.

"Who the hell are you? Wht are you in Sasuke-kun's room? Who do you think you are being in a place where you're not wanted!"

But unfortunately Naruko couldn't talk so she gave them some sort of sign that said "I can't talk" she touched her hand to her throat.

But Sakura didn't understand and started to say mean things while Ino did understand and felt slightly sorry for her.

"What the fuck are you doing, you freak?"

Naruko never felt so hurt like that before usually at home they treat her with love and respect but the way the pink haired mermaid talked to her hurt her feeling but soon Sakura's yell ended when Sasuke barged into his room followed by Suigetsu and Juugo when they heard voices.

Sasuke sent the two annoying Mermaids his most deadly glare of all glares but those girls are unaffected by it and soon each of them hugged his arm and starting to say sickly sweet things.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and pushed them away not caring that they got hurt and whined. All he cared about was to see that Naruko is okay and that angered Sakura.

So in her rage she pushed the mermaid princess away and poked her and told her to stay away from her Sasuke-kun, Sasuke was now furious that Sakura was being disrespectful to his Angel, he took her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Leave Sakura." He said in a cold tone but Sakura held her ground.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm a better choice than she is!" Then pushed Naruko hard with her super strength but what Sakura didn't realize that she accidentally pushed her toward Sasuke so Naruko was now on top of Sasuke and her lip on top of his lip. Suigetsu and Juugo blushed while Sakura's and Ino's jaw dropped to the sand.

Naruko was flabbergasted.

'_my…My first kiss was stolen!' _

What she didn't know was that her first kiss has already been stolen and Sasuke was in heaven because of the position they were in.

Sakura's anger flared up and ready to bounce at the unknown princess when suddenly an army of Seahorses attacked Sakura, she screamed in disgust and quickly swam away from these horrid creatures and Ino followed her.

Suigetsu and Juugo started laughing so hard that their ribs could break, Naruko giggled and Sasuke smirked. The Seahorses quickly swam toward Naruko and start to play with her again and when Sasuke saw her smile grow when she plays with his seahorses he felt something deep inside him. As if finally finding the thing that he's been longing for...love.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino/Sai bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

'thinking'

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

After they had a good laugh and introductions since they hadn't told the blonde mermaid their names Suigetsu and Juugo decided to go home to rest after such weird day with pretty human girls turning into mermaids for reasons still unknown.

So now Sasuke was totally alone...alone with Naruko that is. He gulped hard as his heart beat faster, he always wanted to have Naruko so close to him and now that she was here, in his room waiting, he had no idea what to do with her.

At first he thought he should confess to her, about his feelings for her, but then he realized a sudden confession would be too soon and it might scare her off. No, that wasn't an option. So he decided to win her love and then confess or have her confess to him, that would be so much easier…but then again he couldn't figure out the first thing to do to win her love and he's supposed to be a fucking genius.

He ruffled his hair in frustration, bubbles swirling around his head he never thought that love could be so complicated...so god fucking damn complicated.

Maybe he should ask for Kakashi's advice…no…no that too is NOT an option Kakashi would probably make him read those perverted novels of his…or worse give him The Talk. Sasuke shivered at the very thought and speak of the devil Kakashi arrived.

Kakashi smiled or at least you could tell he was smiling from the folds of his mask, at his ward and gave a small wave. "YO."

Sasuke stare blankly at him for a moment…

Just then he mentally started to panic. He forgot about Naruko again! What was with him today? Did love really make one completely stupid? If Kakashi found out about a (gorgeous) Mermaid in his room who knows how the gray haired Merman would react.

Sasuke used every part of his brain to try to think of a way to keep Kakashi away from getting to his room. From violent ideas like hitting the elder on the head with a piece of coral to stupid ideas like tricking him to go away by saying "Look a sea monkey!"

Then much to the young merman's dismay there were small sounds coming from his room. Kakashi looked toward the teen's room curiously.

"Sasuke what was that?" Kakashi asked swimming closer to the noise.

Sasuke started to tremble in panic and just blurted out. "H-Hey isn't the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise suppose to be out today?"come up with an excuse after finally coming with plan to make Kakashi forget about the noise he told him about the new version of Icha Icha paradise.

Kakashi being the pervert that he was twirled with joy. Totally excited and had forgotten all about the noise. He was ready to leave but before he turned around to swim away he froze, Sasuke wondered why he had stopped. Nothing got in the way of this Merman when it comes to his porno book. Kakashi pointed at something behind the raven which made Sasuke turn to where he pointed and guessed who he pointing at…

Naruko.

…Fuck.

Outside of the under water kingdom, Orochimaru appeared watching the castle from afar but he wasn't alone. There was a cloaked figure standing next to him.

Orochimaru looked over to his comrade. "Everything is going perfectly to plan." He hissed with a satisfied grin on his face.

"While I deal with another matter. you are to go check on the princess and report back to me. Do you understand Kabuto?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

TBS

REVIEW

NO FLAMMING


	16. Chapter 16

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess

Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

_'thinking'_

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAYJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

The hooded grey haired man approached the place where the princess had been turned into a sea-maiden. He removed his hood then he started to chant a spell. His chanting was in the tongue of the sea, which sounded like the hissing of snakes. He then turned into an merman with an eel like tail. He crawled toward the ocean and started to swim, to find the Princess that his master ordered to spy on.

In the Castle within the ocean, Kakashi had gone into frenzy. He had dashed into the king's thrown room went completely ballistic in panic and shock.

He explained to the King of what had happened when he saw that the supposedly human Princess was now no longer human but a Mermaid.

FLASHBACKS

Kakashi was completely and utterly flabbergasted when he saw the 'human' princess before him in the form of a mermaid. A MERMAID! That wasn't suppose to happen! This isn't a Disney movie!

Sasuke and Naruko just stood there. Sasuke being scared of Kakashi's reaction and Naruko having no idea what was going on.

…

"I have to go…somewhere else…that isn't here."

With that Kakashi left making both Sasuke and Naruko bamboozled to what had just happened.

END FLASHBACK

The King chuckled and Kakashi stared frustratingly. How could the King think this is funny? When the King's laughter died down he replied to him.

"I already know, Kakashi."

Kakashi fell flat on his face with tears falling comically down his face. He forgot, The King of Atlantis knows and sees all.

"Kakashi simply keep an eye on the girl and keep her from harms way."

Kakashi knew the king wasn't telling him everything but if he asks he won't get his answer so he complied.

Back on land, the Konoha Castle was in mayhem. The Knights of the kingdom have been searching for their lost Princess all day.

As night came the Princess was not found and the King and Queen had become more and more worried, Iruka was extremely worried for his Princess not knowing what could've happened to her.

Temari, Garra's sister, was usually calm but her sweet Naruko was missing couldn't help but to feel scared. Gaara and Kunkuro were with the Knights searching for her and as for Prince Sai he staying in the Palace waiting to find his bride.

Just when Gaara and Kunkuro returned to the palace Tsunade asked them about Naruko. They shook their heads and bowed their heads in despair.

The Queen covered her eyes with her hands, hiding her tears from the others. Jiraiya held his Queen to comfort her but it didn't help her when he heard her mumble, "I don't want to lose her. I lost my son I don't want to lose my granddaughter," Jiraiya held his Queen tighter.

"I don't want to lose her too. She is the only remaining family we have left."

Sai became furious at the Gaara for not finding his bride and said cruel things about how useless the red head was. Gaara talked back at hi.

"If you cared for her you should go outside and help me and the others instead of waiting cooped up inside this palace,"

Sai was outraged and said something so terrible that made Gaara lose his cool.

"Why should I waste my effort looking for such a pathetic, cowardly, barbaric princess!"

Luckily for Sai, Iruka stopped him before he did anything foolish, that he will regret, Gaara glared as a warning and told the queen and the King that he'll leave to search for her again, the queen was grateful for Gaara's devotion.

But before Gaara could leave there is someone, wearing a hood to cover his face, blocking the doorway. The figure smirked and removed his hood to reveal his face to all.

It was Orochimaru.

Everyone in the Castle did not know who he was or how he got in without the guards to notice but Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Iruka gaped at him like if they saw a phantom.

"Hello...my friends"


	17. Chapter 17

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/angst/humor/fantasy fic

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruko is a human princess Sasuke is a merman whose in love with her they both lost their parents and Naruko is restrained from going near the ocean and is engaged to Sai, my own version of the little mermaid

Warnings: forbidden love, mermaids, mermen, Sakura/Ino bashing (mostly Sakura), magic

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT

"talking"

_'thinking'_

""people talking at the same time""

AN- Naruko is 16 year old human princess and Sasuke is 18 year old merman, Suigetsu has a shark tail rather than a fish

MAYJOR OOC(out of character, so be warned)

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

Even under water, the sun shown with such radiance the next morning. Naruko stretched upon the warm sand bed sleepily but happily.

The princess had never slept so soundly before, even in her own home. In fact she never remember sleeping so well like she did before since her Father died.

She opened her cerulean colored eyes to see a bunch of tiny seahorses swimming up and down around her happy to see their new friend awake.

She smiled at them laughed, _'Good morning, little ones!' _but the only thing that left her lips were little bubbles, flying to the surface. Oh…that's right…she couldn't talk…

She shook her head to rid her of such sad thoughts and began to swim to living room to see the merman; Sasuke still asleep. Naruko remembered how Sasuke insisted that she were the one to sleep in his room while he slept on the couch. At first Naruko refused the offer but Sasuke persuaded her because she was the guest after all...and the human Princess with NO WHERE to go in the ocean.

Naruko pondered on something for a moment then let out a wordless giggle. Oh, what would her dear grandmother think if she were to know that she had slept in a man's bed? The thought was humorous.

Princess Naruko simply watched Sasuke sleep for a moment, there was an unfamiliar feeling she couldn't describe that settled in her chest, all because of an accidental kiss. But, aside from that something about him was so...strange.

As she moved closer to his face she realized how beautiful this Merman is. Smooth fair skin, strong features, long black eye lashes, soft ebony hair that framed his face perfectly. She was so mesmerized about him that she barely noticed Sasuke waking up and then smirking at her. The merman gently touched her face.

"Well, good morning to you too, mijn prinses." He said before kissing her tenderly on the nose.

Naruko clumsily swims back covering her nose with her hands, completely embarassed.

Sasuke chuckled at the adorable blushing Princess.

"Hey, What's your name?" Sasuke asked realizing he never asked for it, even though he already knew it. He didn't want his Princess to become suspicious.

Naruko thought on how to tell the merman her name even though she couldn't speak. Then an idea struck her, she used her finger to write her name on the sand floor but left the Princess out.

Sasuke nodded satisfied. "So Naruko, what would you like to do today?" he said purring when he said Naruko's name.

Naruko smiled brightly and pointed in excitement at the door as she meant to go outside and explore.

Sasuke hesitated for minute. On one hand he could run into suigetsu and juugo and listen to them bitch, he could also run into his nematode worm infested fanfish and more people he'd rather not see may end up seeing him…

On the other hand Naruko really wanted to go outside…

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke said grabbing the mermaid's hand. Naruko would have squealed if she had a voice.

Elsewhere in the ocean…

"Hey Shikamaru, do you really think what Suigetsu and Juugo said was true?" The big boned merman asked his lazy friend.

Shikamaru looked at him sleepily. "Huh?"

Chouji rolled his eyes. "About how Sasuke is in love with a human…"

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't know, it's really too troublesome to go by what Suigetsu says."

Chouji nodded. "I guess we should ask him?"

"So troublesome…"

TBC!

No flaming

Review

I know its short…please don't comment about that


End file.
